


It's Always Been You

by Fallingslowly22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingslowly22/pseuds/Fallingslowly22
Summary: Just another a team college Au where Ali and Ashlyn go from best friends to girlfriends after getting a little help from friends and family and other as long the way, can they make it in a relationship through the last year of college together or will it be too much.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Dom Dwyer/Sydney Leroux, Megan Rapinoe/Sue Bird, Servando Carrasco/Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Sighs

It wasn’t often that Ali had the feeling of regret but right now that’s was one of the two feelings she was experiencing right now, and the second feeling was of being scared, over whelmingly so. Ali dropped the object in her hand into the top drawer of her nightstand, slamming it closed and crawling into bed. Pulling the bed covers up over her head as she let the tears she was holding onto fall. Thankfully, her roommate was out with her boyfriend. It took a while before she was able to control her tears but once she did she pulled out her cell phone under the covers with her making sure they stayed over her head and called one of the people she always turned to. “Ash?” Questioned Ali as soon as she answered the phone.

“Hey Princess, you alright?”  
“I……Ash…..I need you” Said Ali, her voice wavering with another round of tears.  
“I’ll be right there”

To Ali it felt like Ashlyn was taking ages to get to her dorm room but in reality it was only ten minutes until there was a knock at the door and Ashlyn was letting herself into the room while calling out her name. Ashlyn gently lifted the bed covers up and climbed into the bed behind her best friend and leaned back against the headboard. Ali immediately rolled over and maneuvered so that her face was buried half in Ashlyn’s stomach and half in her crotch, with her arms wrapped around her hips tightly as she cried. The position of her face had not occurred to either of them.

At a loss as to what was going on Ashlyn was worried but did the only thing she knew to and started running her fingers through her hair and caresses the skin between her shoulder blades with her other hand as she softly whispered caring words to her.

It was no secret that Ashlyn was gay but recently she had been helping Ali as she too had come to accept that she was gay. Ali had been struggling with her sexuality for years but after watching her brother struggling it had ultimately led her to pushing her feelings down until she had gotten into an argument with her boyfriend at the time, Brent. The argument had started because he was jealous of the way she was apparently looking at other girls during the parties they went to and this led to Ali shouting her confession to him in the heat of the moment. Brent had ended up laughing as he spat the words “So that’s why we never really have sex” and they broke up.

After the end of their relationship and the urge to explore more about the feelings she had been hiding for years about her sexuality Ali had gotten drunk six weeks ago and had experimented with a drunken one night stand on the Friday night with a guy she vaguely knew from class and then one on the Saturday with a girl she had met at the college bar. It was a weekend she hugely regretted. By the Sunday she was admitting to Ashlyn that she was disappointed in herself and the behaviour she had shown that weekend, one night stands were now how Ali Krieger behaved and she finally admitted to Ashlyn that she was gay too. The one thing Ali was adamant to keep to herself about that weekend was that through everything Ali had realised that she not only loved Ashlyn as a friend but was in love with her.

“What’s going on Ali?” Asked Ashlyn worriedly.  
“Please don’t hate me” Spoke Ali softly and venerably after her tears had stopped.  
“Ali sweetheart, I could never hate you”  
“You promise?” Ali asked Sitting up to look at her.  
“I promise, no matter is going on it will be me and you” Ashlyn promised her best friend.  
“I’m………I’m pregnant. I literally just accepted that I’m gay and now I find out im pregnant because I was stupid and slept around experimenting and we only have the rest of this year and next year before we graduate and my parents are going to kill me. God what the hell am I going to do Ash” Rambled Ali explaining what was going on.  
“Whatever you decide we will do it together, but first things first, you have to call you doctor and get an appointment and we can take it from there”  
“Right, I can do that”

Nodding Ali called and was able to get an appointment at three pm due to a cancellation and thankfully neither of them had any classes on a Thursday afternoon and neither of them had to work either.

Knowing they only had an hour to go before they had to go, she grabbed Ali’s make up and toiletry bags then pulled her up off the bed and out of her dorm room to the bathroom. Once they got there and she was sure that they were alone Ashlyn lifted Ali by the hips onto the counter and filled up the sink with warm water, getting the face cloth she stepped between Ali’s legs and reached up tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear before using the wash cloth to wash away the tear marks and tear ruined make up. Once she had washed Ali’s face, she made sure her skin was dry before very gently applying fresh make up, making sure that she applied plenty of mascara.

“There we go, all done” Smiled Ashlyn pressing a kiss to her best friends’ forehead.  
“Thank you,” Smiled Ali  
“Always, you ready to go”  
“Yeah, I think so”

It didn’t take long for Ashlyn to drive them to the doctors and soon enough Ali had signed in as well as filled in and returned the required paperwork as they nervously waited for her name to be called. Ali nervously scratched at the palm of her hand, a nervous habit that she had, had since she was a little girl. The skin on her palm was becoming red raw and beginning to tare so Ashlyn reached out and clasped her hand between her own two pulling it into her lap, something she had been doing since they had met the first week of college and become close.

Finally a nurse came out calling her name and took them back to an room explaining that the doctor would be right in then handed Ali a plastic jar asking her for a urine sample to be ready for the doctor and then to change into the gown provided for her. Ali groaned but nevertheless was gone and back in a few minutes with the requested urine sample and changed into the provided gown. She had barley gotten herself covered by the paper sheet before there was a knock at the door and she was calling for the doctor to come in.

They had a chat before the doctor tested her urine and confirmed that by the looks of it, she was indeed pregnant, then she explained that she would take some blood to send to the lab, and call her in a few days with the results, then after blood she would do a transvaginal ultrasound.

The blood work was done in seconds then Ali got as comfortable as she could with her feet up in the stirrups. Ashlyn seen her flinch when the doctor inserted the transvaginal wand and rolled her stool over taking Ali’s hand in her left and running her right hand fingers through her brown locks as she kissed her forehead, whispering for her to relax. To anyone it looked like they were a couple not best friends.

After the doctor finished taking measurements and noting down what she needed to she paused screen and turned it to face them as she pointed out where the baby was.

“Alright you look to be about six weeks, everything is looking perfect so far so I will give you a minute to get yourself changed then we can talk about your options and if your happy after that you can get your photos from the front desk where I would like you to make an appointment for your twelve week scan and there will be a prescription for prenatal vitamins with your sonogram photos.” Explained the doctor before leaving.

Finally after another half an hour at the doctors and a fifteen minute back to campus they were back in Ali’s bed staring at the ultrasound picture until they knew Ali’s room mate would be home soon as Ali wasn’t ready to tell her yet.


	2. HIdden Secrets

Chapter 2 Hidden Secrets 

Ali was sitting on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and still in her pyjama tank top and boy shorts as she sipped a cup of hot tea as she worked on her homework while Sydney slept in her own bed across the room and Ashlyn sat next to her legs working on her own homework with her hand subconsciously on Ali's leg mid thigh unconsciously caressing her skin. It was almost like they hadn't gotten the memo that they were best friends and not girlfriends as well. Ashlyn had come over early that morning armed with the brand new blanket Ali had wrapped around her shoulders and essentials to help with Ali's morning sickness that she was desperately trying to hide from their group of friends. 

"How long have you got until you have to go to work?" Ali asked Ashlyn quietly as not to wake Sydney.  
"An hour nine till four today boss had to go in early for something so he said he'd open and I could get an extra hour then Matt's got the closing shift at the shop. You"  
"Eleven till six, I have an extra hour covering for Mandy. Will you pick me up?" Asked Ali with a grin knowing she could drive herself but she wanted to walk there. "  
"Of course" Said Ashlyn getting interrupted by a knock on the door and the sound of Sydney groaning as Ali called for them to come in.  
"Jesus Pinoe, I didn't even know you knew how to get up for this time let a lone be ready enough that your able to leave your room" Jokes Ashlyn as Pinoe walked in.   
"There's a first for everything my dearies and I'm working soon but anygays tonight after we are all out from work drinks here at Ali and Sydney's"   
"Wait why ours and not yours since your the one who wants it? Questioned Ali  
"Kelly and I need to blow of steam after studying for the exam we had yesterday and drinks/ hangout nights are always here since you and Syd share a room and we don't share from anyone from the group it means we don't annoy ours because ours suck."   
"Fair point, Alright say half seven and get someone to order pizza's"   
"Done" Cheered Pinoe and left. 

Sydney groaned and pulled the covers up over her head at the slam of the door from Pinoe leaving as Ali and ASh laughed at their outgoing friend and closed their text books. Ashlyn noticed the time and sighed at having to go and leave Ali but she did enjoy her job and the surf shop, reaching over to Ali's nightstand she got the box of fluoric acid out of the drawer taking one out the packet before putting it back and handing it to Ali with a kiss on the head and the instructions to call her of she needed anything at all. Ali of course just grinned and nodded as she promised she would and swallowed the tablet with the last of her tea. 

The day went painfully slow for the two and Ali had no chance to text if she needed anything because anytime she had a chance to look at her cell between waiting tables Ashlyn had already text her. Ali wasn't sure if it was her hormones that were starting to effect her or not but with every text it made her heartful and she felt herself falling more in love with her best friend. Despite knowing the she loved her best friend in more than just the best friend way she was too scared to say anything in case she lost her especially now that she was pregnant, she didn't want to lumber her with a baby. One things was for sure though, all these thoughts of love kept her from the worrying thought of having to tell her family. 

Ali had also been nervous to tell her boos but thankfully he was a really nice family orientated man with five kids himself. They had sat down together to discuss it and together they decided that Ali would come of a month before her due date (Paid of course although not required his restaurant valued their employees) unless anything happened that required her have to come off earlier then he explained that she will get the required twelve weeks off for maternity however his company offered a further four weeks to give her a total of sixteens weeks so that she could spend a little more time with the baby and get adjusted to starting her last year of college but she was free to come back anytime after the twelve weeks if she wanted to. Although she knew it was early to be telling him as most people didn't tell anyone until the end of the first trimester unless it was family she wanted to tell him as front of house staff quite often carried heavy and large stuff when setting up or helping bar staff with stocking up and she also knew that they would have to do a risk assessment. It was also one less thing to worry about. 

Before she knew it she had said her goodnights and was getting into Ashlyn's truck. They had stopped on the way back to the dorm rooms to get some alcohol and used the drive to figure out how Ali was going to pull of not drinking because wasn't ready to tell their friends yet, eventually they decided to go with Shirly temple mocktails because everyone knew Ali loved Ashlyn's version and Ashlyn could make a big batch of the mocktail for her without anyone else drinking it because they would most likely be drinking beer. When they go to Ali and Sydney's dorm room Ali quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt that were comfy knowing that it would be a long night of sitting on the floor. 

Usually when their group were drinking and it wasn't pre-drinks for a party, at a party and it was just for fun it was either on the beach or they would start of playing games then settle with their pillows and blankets they'd all taken from their own rooms and watch a movie before they would bunk together for the night. Sometimes Sydney would go up to her own best but Ali and Ashlyn always waited until their friends had fallen asleep and would get into Ali's bed where it was more comfortable. It wasn't unheard of that on these night they would quite often make a huge fort to watch movies and drink in. 

It wasn't long after Ashlyn had made the batch of mocktail Shirley temple when Sydney arrived back and was quickly followed by Pinoe, Alex, Tobin, Chris, Tobin's girlfriend, Kelly, and Allie. When they arrived Ali and Ashlyn were by Ali's desk that they had cleared so they could use it as a table for the alcohol and snacks and they were whispering as they huddled close together, rewarding them with several looks from the rest of the group. 

"You two okay over there, you got something you would like to share with the family?" Asked Kelley  
"Nope all good, have any of you guys ordered the pizza ?" Covered Ashlyn   
"Yep we have a pepperoni, cheese and two meat feasts coming" Said Tobin already comfy on the pillows she had brought with her. 

Ashlyn made sure that Ali was comfy on her own ones leaning against the bottom of her bed which got her another round of looks from them but not one of them batted an eyelid when she sat unnecessarily close to her, so close that they were basically toughing because to this group that was normal for their best friends. 

Finally the pizza arrived and alcohol was flowing as was the laughter as they played games together, enjoying the company of each other, Although they were together on a daily bases they tried to get together like this as much as possible and often when they all had time of during the day together they were either playing soccer or they were hanging out at the beach. Ashlyn struggled on the beach days because it meant that she had to control herself around a bikini clad Ali and for her that was a very hard thing to do. 

"So Ash you got a girl going just now?" Asked Pinoe as Ali excused her self to the bathroom just like she did every time the subject arose.   
"Why did you have to ask that Pinoe" Groaned Ashlyn  
"Come on Ash, she's come out to us now so you know she's gay and everyone can tell you like each other as more than just friends." Stated PInoe.  
"I don't want to rush her then end up loosing her so drop it"   
"Drop what?" Asked Ali as she returned   
"Oh um Pinoe thinks that we have a secret we are hiding from her"  
"Of course we don't just class work" Smiled Ali

After a few more games and watching Avatar they settled down to sleep for the night but once they were sure everyone was asleep they carefully as not to wake anyone moved to Ali's bed. They lay facing each other with Ali's hand tucked between them just under Ashlyn's breast and her other hand on Ashlyn's hip where as Ashlyn lay with one arm under Ali's head and her other hand beneath her t-shirt caressing the skin along her spin, Neither one had noticed her hand had slipped beneath the material. 

"I feel bad lying to them" Whispered Ali  
"I know you do but there's no time line to this, tell them when you're ready and they'll understand their practically family.   
"I know your right" Smiled Ali leaning up to nuzzle her face against her chin.  
"Happens sometimes" Joked Ashlyn squeezing her a little as they too settled for sleep. 


	3. Moms and Grandma’s part one

The girls had a long weekend off as the class the lecturer for the class that they shared was out until Tuesday and thankfully she had let them know at the start of the semester, so they had arranged to take the weekend off work and head to Grandma’s for the Saturday and Sunday then going back on the Monday but first they were staying the night at Debs and leaving leaving mid afternoon on the Saturday because Ali had been fining it difficult to keep it from her mom.

“You ready” Asked Ashlyn  
“As I’ll ever be” replied Ali nervously.

Ashlyn gave her one last reminder that no matter what she was right there beside her and gave her hand a gently reassuring squeeze before climbing out of the car with their weekend bags and walking into the house. The house was filled with the aroma of home made chocolate chip cookies, a small that Ali had loved since she was little and now that Ashlyn had now come to love because there was no cookie better than Deb Debs chocolate cookies, they were almost as good as Grandma’s mac and cheese, but she would never admit it out loud.

Ali dropped their bags by the stair case and together they walked through the house and out to the back yard where Deb was sitting by the pool side reading her book. Initially the girls had said they would be there closer to dinner time but they had arrived just after lunch so that Ali could get some time to relax in the pool. 

“Hi mom” Grinned Ali latching onto her mom in a tight hug.   
“Hi baby Girl, Hi Ashlyn. How are my girls doing?” Smiled Deb hugging them both.  
”Good” They both replied but Deb could see the hesitation in Ali’s eyes.  
”Good, ”Deb smiled Raising her eye brow at Ali “You can probably already seen them walking through the kitchen but i made the cookies you both like for after dinner”   
“God Deb your the best” 

Deb and Ali had always had a strong, close relationship that had only gotten stronger when Ken had left and then again when Ali had left for college so Deb could always tell when there was something going on with Ali and needless to say as soon as Deb seen her girl and held her she could tell something was going on. There was one thing that she was positive about and that was that Ali valued her privacy and pushing her to talk about things before she came to you would only cause her to shut down about it completely, so the best thing to do was wait until she came to you however hard that may be, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to ask Ashlyn about it before hand. 

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on” Deb asked Ashlyn a few hours later as they watched Ali swim in the pool.   
“I don’t know what your on about Deb”  
”Of course you do, you two have been inseparable since you first went to college”  
”It’s not my place Deb. I don’t want to go behind her back and break her trust, she means to much to me to do that”   
“You my dear and a wonderful person and I am so glad my Ali has you. “Smiled Deb standing up “Ali I’m going to get dinner on, go get cleaned up” 

Alia done one more lap of the pool before pushing herself up the side of the pool and climbing out, grinning at Ashlyn when she gave her in trouble for not using the steps. She gave Ashlyn the choice to go with her or stay and she choose to go with her so they headed back inside and the stairs Ash grabbing their bags on the way and Ali took a quick shower. 

Ashlyn didn’t really know what to do while Ali was showering but since Ali had told her she was pregnant she hated it when she was out of her sight for too long and she was really liking the new closeness they seemed to be developing so she settled for setting out a pair of soft cotton boy shorts and a vest top for her to change into when she came back and lay on the bed slightly resting on the head board as borrowed Ali’s cell phone leaving a pile of selfies some funny and some where cute then she scrolled through her own cell on her social media.

Before she knew it Ali walked back into her bedroom in her robe, with her long wet hair draped over her shoulder. Ashlyn tired not to look while she changed but she couldn’t help it, it was like there was some sort of invisible force pulling her and she couldn’t help but have a quick peek, but just the once, however it was a relief was she was dressed and she sat down at her vanity table and started brushing out her hair to french braid it. 

“Here let me” Said Ashlyn softly as she stood behind her and took the brush   
“Thanks” Smiled Ali as Ashlyn braided her hair for her. “ I’m scared Ash”  
”I know princess but she’s your mom and I mean lets face it she has always supported you and no matter what you know i’m right by your side.”

Ali sighed and turned around wrapping her arms around the blondes waist in a hug to say thanks and using that extra minute to prolong going down stairs but she knew they had to. Finally the two of them headed down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table just as Deb was setting their plates down. 

Dinner was a quiet time filled with small talk and jokes from Ashlyn but as soon as Deb served them with milk and cookies neither of the two of them said anything as they made quick work of their favourite dessert, thankfully Deb had saved some of them for later on knowing they often liked to watch a movie with a snack before they headed to bed. After diner the girls sent Deb out of the kitchen to go relax in the now slightly cooler sun while they cleaned and tidied the kitchen before they joined her. 

Ali sat beside her Mom on the swing and Ashlyn sat across from them in one of the outdoor arm chairs sipping a beer as they discussed their plans for the weekend. Ashlyn had watched Ali go from sitting beside her mom to leaning against her moms side with her head on the space between Deb's chest and shoulder, her feet tucked up out to the side and her arm over her moms stomach as Deb played with her hair, it broke her heart to see her secret love of her life so venerable but at the same time it filled her heart with warmth and love as she watched the mother and daughter together, there was never any doubting how close they were. She was in the middle of talking to Deb about one of her classes when it became apparent to them that Ali was crying. Startled Deb sat up and pulled Ali up to sit as well before taking her face in her hands gently wiping away the tears with her thumb not caring that her hands were getting wet. 

"What's wrong sweetheart" Worried Deb.  
"I'm sorry Mom please don't be mad"   
"Mad at what" 

Ali took a deep breath and explained to Deb all about that weekend and experimenting and how she was gay but also how that weekend had lead to the consequence of her being pregnant, She had blushed when telling her mom about that weekend and the more she explained it the more she felt ashamed about it but most of all she was worried about her mothers outcome especially since her brother was gay and was currently going down a very undesirable road. Another thing she was really worried about was the fact that she really didn't want her mom to be disappointed in her but she knew that her mom being at least a little disappointed in her daughter falling pregnant half way through her second last year of college and the impact it would have on soccer for her. Thankfully she was due during the summer so they would be out of college for the summer break by then and by the time season started again she was determined to be back in shape because she was positive that she could do this, and Ali made sure to take the time to explain that to her mom. 

"Oh sweetheart while I know that I taught you to be responsible things happen. It's not going to be easy but I know you can do this hopefully your couch will let you on stay on the team as for the dorms we will need to figure that out I don't think they'll let you stay there with a baby...Assuming your keeping it?"  
"I'm keeping it mom. I have a few ideas about but I want to think about it first for a bit and make sure I'm not making a decision without making sure I've thought about out."   
"And she's not alone Deb, I'm going to be with her every step of the way"   
"She's already got a pile of books that she has bought on the way. I promise Deb, I'm going to make sure she's okay"  
"Oh I know you will honey" Grinned Deb giving Ashlyn a knowing smirk.


	4. Moms And Grandmas Part two

The rest of the time at Debs went faster than Ali really wanted it to but despite telling her mom everything it had gone well. Deb had helped Ali to facetime her Dad to tell him everything and although he wasn't happy with either he did say he would be supportive and that was all Ali could wish for from Ken Krieger. Before the knew it they were armed with bags of cookies for the drive and were on their way to Grandma and Grandpa Harris house. It did however take them longer than normal to get their because every time they passed a place that did smoothies Ali made Ashly stop for one, in the end Ashlyn had text her brothers wife to bring over a load of groceries that would allow her to make Ali a smoothie anytime she craved one. 

As soon they were in the house the two of them were wrapped up in the loving arms of Eunice Harris who was complaining that they were too skinny just like she did every time, but neither cared, they just basked in the warmth of her hugs. After saying hello to Grandma they said hello to Grandpa Curtis as they joined him out in the back garden so they could all enjoy the sun. 

The four of them spent them afternoon catching up with each other, despite the fact that Ashlyn facetimed every other day and Ali was usually involved in one of those they still always felt like they had some much to tell each other. Grandpa and Grandma would for ever be the two most involved family members in her life and they were rapidly starting to think of Ali as their grand daughter too. 

After a few hours Chris and his wife Becca showed up which soon turned to the two siblings rough housing on the patio until they had to be stopped before someone got to hurt. Before they knew it the sun was setting and they had all enjoyed some of Grandma's mac and cheese and now while Chris and Grandpa cleaned up Ashlyn was with Ali at the Grill grilling some peaches.

Grandma sat as she watched the two college girls at the girl at it was nothing but a joy for her. Grandpa came up behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulder lovingly as he too watched on. the two of them stood hip to hip but Ali was slightly angled to face Ash and Ash had her arm around Ali's back on her opposite hip and Ali had her head turned to Ashlyn who was faced down looking at her As Ali leaned her head back out and let out a gleeful laugh. Eunice reached up and patted Curtis on the hands to look up at her husband. 

" One day they two are going to get themselves together and will get together but I really hope the fact that Ali is pregnant doesn't stop them" Spoke Grandma  
"Ali is pregnant, when did she tell you that?" Asked Curtis   
"She hasn't and she doesn't need to, I can tell" 

True to her words Ali hadn't mentioned it at all but there had been subtle hints all afternoon from Ignoring the coffee and excess swallowing because of the smell to the fact that Ali's hand had been resting on her stomach most of the day and every so often Ashlyn's hand would wander up to from her hip to her stomach to rub it a little before moving back down to her hip. Eunice could see the love that went between them that was being stopped by the walls they had built around their hearts but she could also tell that over the years that the girls had knowing each other that they were breaking those walls right down and it couldn't not make Eunice any prouder than she already was. 

Enjoying the last of the sun the family sat around the built in fire pit that was lit to take the chill off the air. The four youngsters had enjoyed a friendly kick around for a while Ofer their desserts and it warmed the grandparents hearts to hear their garden fill with laughter but now it was time for them all to wind down for the evening. The girls waited until Chris And Becca had gone home and her grandparents had gone to bed before they headed down to the beach at the bottom of the path that lead from the garden. Since it was summer Ashlyn had packed them their hoodies, bottles of water, a blanket to sit on and her laptop that she had made sure was full charged before they left. The last time they were there she had taken Ali to watch the sunset so this time she though they could watch it again but since it was summer and it was usually pretty late before it set she thought they could watch a movie on her laptop on the beach as they waited. 

Ali smiled as she sat with her knees up but her legs crossed at the ankles and cuddled into her slightly over sized hoodie as she watched her best friend set up another lesbian romance movie that she had yet to see. Although they never spoke much through out the movie they both made sure to give comments at any unrealistic part of the movie. Ashlyn however spent more time watching Ali or the water than she did of the movie and kept taking photo's of her on her phone when she wasn't looking, her favourites were one of a side view of Ali, she had the sleeve of her hoodie pulled half way over her hand, her thumb held between her teeth and her finger resting on top of it but you could still see her smiling brightly as she reacted to the movie, the second was taken seconds after the first one when she had lowered her hand and turned to look at her still with the biggest smile and the yellow tinge to the sky as the sun began to set. When Ali asked if she had just taken a photo of her she was quick to say she was sending one to Kyle to prove they were still alive. 

After the movie Ashlyn tucked her laptop back into her bagged shifted closer to Ali as she took a few photos of the sunset with the sky and water illuminated by the colours of the sun. Ashlyn loved watching Ali's reaction because it was always so pure and although she was a private person she could never stop to look of enjoyement and happiness but that's when she realised that she could't not kiss her anymore the need was too strong, so this time when Ali turned too look at her she couldn't help herself anymore and crash her lips to hers. She was about to pull back and apologise when she felt Ali kiss her back, instead she cupped her cheek in her hand and deepened the kiss, wanting to remember this moment she managed to snap a quick picture of them kissing with the sun set in the back group before dropping her phone to the sand and gripping her hip in that hand pulling her slightly closer to her. after that they found it hard to pull their lips apart but they new that now dark they had to get home so eventually they made the two minute walk back to the house.

Quietly they made their way through the house with their fingers intertwined as they tried not to wake up anyone and tipped toed around until they got to Ashlyn’s room. They booth took turns using the bathroom before they changed into shorts and tank tops and climbed into Ashlyn’s bed that they always shared when they stayed there. Ali was first in bed and smiled when Ashlyn crawled over her stopping to say goodnight to the baby before crawling the rest of her way up her body and prospering her self up on one arm as she leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before rolling over onto her back but Ali wasn’t having any of it and climbed on top on her snuggling her fact into the crook of her neck in a quota hold, sighing contented when the blonde wrapped her arms around her placing her hands on her lower back beneath her top and they quickly fell asleep together. 

The Sunday night and the night before they were headed home they Decided to take Eunice and Curtis out for Dinner just to treat them so they all got dressed up and headed to the best restaurant in Seattle beach. They all placed their orders and Eunice was quick to notice that Ali isn't order her usual sushi plater but a burger that she asked them to make sure was well done. Although Ashlyn loved her brother she did enjoy the fact that they got to spend some time with her grandparents without any else, there was no mucking around or them getting into trouble for being too loud, it was a nice calm and slow paised night, and they didn't have to wait to long for them to be served their food for either course. 

"So have you girls but your request in for your dorm rooms next year, I know it's still early but you know that the longer you leave it the harder it can be to get decent ones." Asked Eunice   
"We have" Grinned Ashlyn knowing her Grandma loved it when she was organised.  
"We sent them last week, I'm not sure we will be needing it now tho" Spoke Ali and then realised what she had just admitted.   
"Oh you won't?" Asked Curtis confused.   
"I....um" Stuttered Ali  
"It's okay Ali you don't have to tell them" Ashlyn smiled softly.   
"No It's okay . I'm, um, I'm pregant and I don't think you can stay in dorms with a baby"  
"Oh sweetheart I knew that, and that's brilliant news"  
"You did?" Asked both Ali and Ashlyn confused.   
"I told you girls Grandma knows everything" She smiled then gives Ashlyn a pointed look, making her blush.   
"And you're not disappointed in me?" Asked Ali shyly.   
"While I do think that it would have been better to wait, I know that you will still do everything in your power to make sure that you get the career that you deserve and a baby no mater wether they were planned or not is a blessing and I know you are going to be an amazing Mom sweetheart"   
"Thank you Eunice that means so much to me" Smiled Ali hugging her tightly. 


End file.
